FIRST TIME
by iza tributechelon
Summary: -Soy igual que todas, no tengo nada de especial, mas sin embargo, yo amo al alguien con todo mi ser... y el me ama a mi, aqui les presento la primera vez que pude estar en UNO con el . ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: TIEMPO FUERA

-Em por favor para…a este ritmo no podre controlarme y no quiero lastimarte- escuche su voz entrecortada

-Sean, no importa te quiero…te deseo…te amo, te necesito conmigo, y… de esta manera podremos cerrar nuestro juramento….- le conteste yo, con mi voz insistente.

-Yo también te amo, pero debe ser especial, si esto nos va a unir para siempre-

-Demonios Sean! No es posible que una mujer te tenga que rogar para que lo hagas, cualquier hombre ni siquiera hubiera esperado- le dije alzando mi voz

-Perdoname Emily, pero yo no soy cualquier hombre- me contesto con su voz vacilante

\- Si claro… ¡¿que eres entonces?!- le pregunte

-¡Soy el hombre que te ama tanto, que se mide para que tu primera vez no sea así, a pesar de que te desea a más no poder!-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para callarme, tenía razón , mis hormonas se alocaban tanto , que no me di cuenta que estábamos en un salón ,hasta que vi las bancas tiradas de lado que nos rodeaban y por supuesto muchos papeles rotos y alguno que otro muy, pero muy arrugado.

Pero era culpa de Sean, el me volvía loca, literal, cuando estaba con él, no me importaba el lugar, ni la situación de este, solo me importaba estar con él, juntos, unidos como uno.

-Lo siento- dije - tienes razón Sean…no debí de forzarte, y menos en el lugar que estamos, en verdad perdón.

-No… Em…perdón…yo igual…por gritarte…- me contesto, se notaba en su voz el hilo de arrepentimiento

-Entonces, quedamos perdonados lo dos…-

Al ver que Sean en verdad se sentía mal, lo abrace por atrás y le dije a la oreja.

_ verdad cariño, está bien, los dos ocasionamos sacar el animal que llevamos dentro._

Note que esa acción le erizo la piel y que lo había puesto muy rojo, yo igual me puse como vil jitomate y sin dudarlo me acerque a él para besarlo

Al separarme de él, vi que un bulto en sus pantalones se había formado, así que en vez de aprovecharme le dije:

-Lo siento Sean no quería…volverlo hacer, es que es imposible controlarse contigo.

-Así que yo tengo la culpa eee…- me contesto con su hermosa sonrisa

-Bueno un poco, es que… simplemente me vuelves loca- Oh oh, otra vez soy un jitomate

Sonrió al verme en la situación que estaba, acercándose a mi oído logre escuchar lo que susurraba

_-En verdad cariño, está bien, los dos ocasionamos sacar el animal que llevamos dentro._

-Oh! Valla que original eres

-Pero así me amas Em como yo a ti- dijo antes que me diera un pequeño beso en la nariz

Demonios no hay alguien más perfecto que él.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2: ERES TÚ

Querido Diario:

Ya paso una semana después de que yo y Sean estuviéramos a punto de…eso, no es que me incomode las palabras, solo que el termino tener sexo, no es el apropiado para mí y Sean, lo nuestro lo llamaríamos hacer el amor, obviamente, tanto él como yo nos entregaríamos en cuerpo y alma pura.

Excepto Sean el no es puro… bueno… no es virgen como yo, por supuesto que no lo es, era el chico mas apuesto del colegio y muchas chicas lo perseguían, era obvio que mi próximo novio no sería virgen, pero eso no me importa, sé que me ama, creo que hasta más de lo que yo lo hago, y está bien, todas pensarían que un hombre "empalagoso" es abrumador, pero él no es de ese tipo, si … tal vez me ame de mas, pero… en sí, nuestra relación es muy poco particular, nos molestamos como hermanos, peleamos como si ya estuviéramos casados, nos protegemos como si fuéramos uno mismo, siempre estamos ahí para el otro… en fin somos tal para cual, al paso del tiempo, el y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión en que ninguno de los dos viviríamos sin el otro.

Ya lo dije y lo volveré a repetir TAL PARA CUAL.

-Yo también pienso eso…- Sean me susurra al oído, su cercanía provoca que se me erice la piel, y lo único que hago es cerrar rápidamente mi diario.

-Disculpe usted, pero no le han dicho que es de mala educación husmear en las cosas de los demás- le contestó con una voz muy digna.

-Pero tú no eres parte de lo demás Em…-

\- ¿Ah sí….?-cuestiono- Entonces de que soy parte

-De mi vida- Vuelvo a sentir el rubor natural en mis mejillas y rápidamente noto la sonrisa "victoriosa" de Sean

-Bueno….también es de mala educación ruborizar a tu novia- le contesto, tratando de ocultar mi cara enrojada

-No, no lo es, como tampoco es de mala educación besarla-

-De que…- antes de que recapacite sus palabras, siento unos labios perfectamente conocidos cerca de los míos, sin dudarlo me acerco para besarlo.

Es uno de esos besos de la mañana, cálido, lleno de alegría y amor por volver a ver a esa persona, me encanta que Sean me haga sentir en cada beso que me da , algo nuevo, a pesar de que llevemos 2 años juntos, siempre parece que fue ayer cuando sentí sus labios por primera vez.

Al terminar ese cálido beso, la palabra que es basta para definir lo que sentimos por ambos, sale de la boca de Sean:

-Te amo tanto Em

-Yo también te amo Sean

\- Sabes, en verdad pienso que somos tal para cual

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no podría vivir sin ti, Em eres lo que más amo en este mundo.

-Sean tu sabes que yo también no viviría sin ti, serás siempre el primero y único en mi vida…

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: CUMPLEAÑOS PARTE. 1

_-Hazlo ya Sean…yo….te…nece…-antes de que acabe la palabra suelto un gemido, al sentir que Sean me penetra de una sola vez_

…

-¡Buenos Días! Despierta ya, hoy es un día especial, es tu cumpleaños querida-escucho a lo lejos la voz de mi padre, lo hace tan entusiasmadamente que interrumpe mi sueño.

Me enoja el acto, pues provoco que las pocas imágenes que tenia, desaparecieran de mi mente.

-Papá, ¡DEMONIOS!- le grito- podrías por lo menos despertarme sin parecer alarma sísmica-

Al parecer gritarle me dejo como la mala, pues su cara, cambia repentinamente a lamento total.

-Emily, querida…yo solo quería despertarte como cuando eras pequeña- su tono de voz es como de "niño regañado"

-Ya soy mayor de edad, ya deje de ser tu niña.

Esas palabras provocan que su cara triste, se vuelva recta y al cabo de unos minutos responde:

-Permítame tantito señorita, pero usted siempre será mi bebe, hasta que muera, es mas hasta el fin de los tiempos-

-Pues mejor ven y despiértame cuando el "fin de los tiempos" haya llegado-le contesto

-¡Irrespetuosa! , así es como te diriges al hombre que te ama más que a su vida - me reclama

Me doy cuenta que lo estoy tratando muy mal, y apenas son las 7:00 am, así que pongo mi mejor sonrisa y le digo con un tono muy tierno:

-Lo siento…solo cinco minutitos más ¿sí?...-

No hace caso a mis suplicas y con voz directa me dice:

-Que cinco minutos, ni nada, ándale Emily…alístate, que a pesar de ser tu cumpleaños, no faltaras a la escuela-

-Pero papá…-

-Sin peros…-me interrumpe- Vas a ir a la escuela…aun si tengo que llevarte en mis hombros –Amenaza

-Huiré antes de que lo intentes- vacilo

-No podrás, Sofí está afuera preparada en caso de que corras

-Así que la bruja está escuchando nuestra conversación- le reclamo

-No Em, Sofí solo está para…-

-¡SOFIA!-le interrumpo- Se llama Sofía, no Sofí…no como mi madre ok, ella no es mi mamá…no tiene el derecho de llevar su sobrenombre.

El silencio invade mi habitación, y lagrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas,

-Em …- papá empieza…

-Solo….solo vete….

-Pero…hija…por favor…

-¡QUE TE VALLAS!- le grito, eso provoca que sus ojos se pongan cristalinos, de un salto salgo corriendo al baño, el único lugar donde puedo estar en paz.

Sofía es mi madrastra, manipuladora, egoísta e indiferente, son algunas de sus características como persona. Mi padre la conoció 1año después de que mamá falleciera, al principio estuve de acuerdo, puesto que pensaba que ayudaría a que mi padre volviera a la vida, sin embargo con su llegada todo empeoro.

Obvio, que la única que se dio cuenta del cambio, fui yo, pues mi padre, esta cegado de supuesto "amor", carros nuevos, joyas, ropa y zapatos, fueron algunas cosas nuevas que la bruja, empezó a tener.

Cuando la conocí, yo ya estaba con Sean, el me había advertido de ella, ya que uno de sus parientes tuvo una relación intima con ella y las cosas no terminaron muy bien que digamos, inmediatamente se lo comunique a mi padre, pero él creía más en su "nuevo amor" que en su hija, algo que jamás le iba a perdonar, así que decidí no meterme en sus asuntos.

Sofía se entero de Sean, e hiso lo imposible para mantenerme alejada de el, cosa que no logro, yo sé que no le caigo bien, y ella… bueno, ella no es mi familia, solo sé que si algún día, le hace daño a Sean o a mi padre, se las verá conmigo.


End file.
